Problem: What is the volume of this cube? Drag on the cube to rotate it. $7$ $7$ $7$
Solution: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. Since this is a cube, all the sides are the same length. From the figure, we can find that the side length is $7$ To find the volume, we just cube this side length. $7^3 = 7 \times 7 \times 7$ $ = 343$ Thus, the volume of the cube is $343$.